Welcome Home
by Miss Girl On Fire
Summary: Katniss meets up with Gale in the woods after Katniss and Peeta's welcome home party and he has a little surprise for. Summary sucks story's way better. Rated M for lemons. I own nothing.


I run into what is sadly now my old home a throw on some of my old hunting clothes. I was finally done with the games and the party in district twelve afterwards. Sure it was nice to see everyone so happy with all the food they could eat. Not to mention being reunited with Prim, but the problem was one of the people I wanted to see most didn't show up. Gale. Maybe I shouldn't have expected him to show up I mean parties where never really his thing. I was actually really mad until Hazel pulled me aside and said Gale wanted to see my in the little cabin by the lake after the party, that he had a surprise for me.

After I change into a black top and a pair of brown shorts, I scrub my face as hard as I can, trying to get all the makeup off. When I look in the mirror, I finally see myself, something that I hadn't seen since the reaping. I take off toward the fence. Its pitch black right now, which helps for cover. When I get to the fence I'm happy to find its not on. I slip under and take off toward the lake.

When I arrive at the lake I'm shocked at what I see. At least a dozen lanterns hanging off of surrounding trees, along with tons of little candles lighting up a large picnic blanket, with a basket in the middle. "You like it?" a voice calls. I turn and see Gale standing a few yards away, leaning against the cabin wall. I give him a huge smile before running into his open arms. He gives me the biggest hug imaginable. When I try to pull away he just holds me tighter. "I'm not letting you go yet" he whispers, making me blush. After a couple minutes he pulls away and leads me over to sit on the blanket. Then he opens the picnic basket reveling all types of food from things we hunt to some of the most expensive things the merchants sell. "Gale…" He cuts me off before I finish. "It's a special occasion" he whispers, filling my plate with fresh fish, raspberries, and beard with butter. "Thank you, Gale." I say. He just smiles in response.

We eat in a comfortable silence, we have always had sort of a silent communication. When we're done Gale cleans off the blanket and carries the left overs into the cabin. When he comes back he's the first to speak. "I thought I'd never see you again." "Well I'm here." "Yep, I you don't know how happy I am" He says rubbing my little hand with his big one. "So… Peeta" he continues. Great I thought we could avoid this longer. "Yeah Peeta" I replay. "Well you don't sound too happy. I thought girls were supposed to be all happy and giggly when they got a boyfriend." He sounds a little pissed off. "Well it might help if I actually loved him." I say looking down ashamed. "What, but I'll the… I saw you…I mean, what." "It was all for the games Gale" I say getting a little angry "I had to pretend I loved him to get sponsors." "Really you don't like him." He ask. "No but what does it matter…" I don't get I chance to finish before he crashes his lips to mine. What! Gale kissing me. He doesn't like me like that, or I guess he does or he wouldn't be kissing me. Gale likes me? The thought shouldn't but it makes me happy. I know I love Gale as a friend but I'm not sure about anything else. I have always thought about being with Gale even though I didn't think I could ever happen but I always felt so right, plus he was the only guy I really knew up until Peeta.

I start to think about the kiss. I has so much passion and hunger to it, so much better than Peeta's. I can feel love in this kiss, like it's more than a kiss, its emotion, joy, need, love everything is in this kiss. I don't only want this kiss, I need this kiss. I need Gale. No one else could make me feel this way. I need the boy who was always there for me, even when I had nothing to offer. The boy with the snares. The man who loves me. The man I love. I won't be afraid anymore, I'll figure out what I do with the capitol. Maybe if I just dropped off the map and laid low everyone would forget. Cancel the victory tour or whatever. I'll work something out, I need this, I need this man. He pulls away for air after a couple minutes. The kiss was extremely long, but too short for me. To my surprise he puts his head down with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, I've ruined everything now. I know you never wanted anything like that, I'm sorry." He's apologizing for that? That may have just been the best moment of my life, and he's apologizing, "I should go" he says and try's to stand up but I pull him back down. I shake my head no when he looks at me confused. "Gale, don't go." "Catnip…" this time I'm the one to interrupt. "Gale I love you." He looks shocked before giving me then happiest smile I've ever seen on him, I return it. "I love you too Catnip." I don't give him any more time to talk before pulling him into another kiss with equal passion to the first. After a couple moments I can't sit up anymore so I lay down and pull him on top of me without breaking the kiss. The kiss just becomes more heated and I soon feel something hard bumping my leg. I know what it is and I know what he wants. In all honesty I want it too. After I'll I've been thought I think I'm ready. I trust Gale, I want to become his permanently. I decide to make my move when he comes up for air. I pull him back down into another kiss, which he quickly returns. This kiss is the same as the last two up until I grab his hand and place it just below my left breast and tug up, showing him what I want him to do. "Catnip, are you sure, because if we do this there is no way I'm every letting you go." He pants. "The only thing I have ever been more certain of is the fact that I love you." He doesn't wait long after I say this to pull me into another kiss and start rubbing my breast. At the first touch I let out a moan, which, makes him smile and encourages him to move his lips to my neck and suck on the tender skin there. When his lips leave my neck he pulls my shirt over my head and stares at my bra, tracing circles on the bare skin above, before looking up at me. "Can I" he asks. His words sound so innocent that I can't help but smile as I nod yes. He pulls me up against his chest so he can reach behind me and undo the clip, then lays me back down and pulls off my bra. I feel so vulnerable yet so protected as he stares at me before shyly reaching his hands up and touching me. I let out another moan when he does this but he doesn't look up, he's concentrated on what he's doing. He rubs my nipples between kiss fingers causing my back to arch. He then smiles at me before kissing each of my breast and putting my left one in his mouth. I continue to moan when he switches to the right and begins to suck on that one, his mouth feeling incredibly hot around my tender skin. Once he's done playing with my breast he trails kisses down my stomach. He looks up again for my permission before undoing the button on my shorts gently and pulling the off. He then moves his lips to the inside of my thighs, placing kisses from my knees all the way up to the hem of my underwear. When he gets to my panties he stops and stares at me before running one of his fingers over the wet fabric, earning him a whimper from me. He grabs the band on my panties and looks up into my eyes. I take a deep breath before nodding and he pulls them off so I'm now completely naked for him to see. I feel him starring at my pussy and nervousness and embarrassment over takes me so I curl up into a little ball, hiding my most intimate areas from him. He looks up at me with a sympathetic look and I blush furiously and turn my head away. Why wouldn't I be nervous, I'm lying naked with my legs spread in front of a man whose shirt isn't even off? I look back up at him to see he's still staring at me and I turn away again embarrassed. He moves up so his head is next mine and he's slightly on top of me with his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe again. "It's okay Catnip, I'm not going to hurt you, and you don't need to be embarrassed you're beautiful." I don't reply to him. "Catnip do you trust me?" I'm a little shocked to hear this. "Of course I do, with my life." I say turning toward him, still covering myself with my hands. "Then you should know I'm not going to hurt you and that if you want me to stop I'll stop, but don't ever hide, don't ever hind anything from me okay." "Okay." "Do you want me to continue?" He asks with a little hope in his eyes. I take another deep breath and nod. He smiles and kneels between my legs. He moves my arm covering my breast above my hand before grabbing the one between my legs and placing it above my head as well.

He slowly trails his hand down my stomach before letting his thumb trace the outside of my pussy. The teasing is killing me. What was trying to hide from him moments ago is now making me beg for his touch, literally. "Gale, please, touch me." "Where baby?" He teases. "Ugh, anywhere you want, just please!" He smirks at this before imminently moving his thumb to my clit and rubbing circles on and around the delicate nerves, making me scream his name. He starts moving faster and I'm moaning like crazy, but to soon he pulls his fingers away. "Gale…." I whine. He just smirks then lays down, buries his face my soaking wet pussy, and lashing his tongue out to lick me. This makes me scream even louder the first time and I can feel him smile down there. He turns his attention to my clit and gently but quickly flicks it with tongue. It's so light it's painful and I unconsciously buck my hips toward his face making him chuckle. I would have gotten made at him but him laughing against my pussy feels so amazing I scream again. I don't think I can feel better than this until he unexpectedly shoves two fingers into me. I'm moaning his name like crazy as he trust his fingers in and out of me. I feel so close to coming undone and Gale notices this. He stops licking me and sucks on my clit. After only a few moments of this I cum, screaming his name one last time before closing my eyes panting. He climbs on top of me a kisses my cheek before lying down and holding my shaking body.

Once the shaking subsides I look down and see the hard bulge in Gales pants. I side up and give him what I guess is a sexy smile, then straddle his waste. I kiss both his cheeks before working my lips on his neck. He looks happy with this so I nibble on his ear lobe making him moan. It has to be the sexiest sound I've ever heard. I let go of his neck and practically rip his shirt off and proceed to trace his abs. I trace all the way down to his belt where I lean down and undo it partially with my teeth.

It's not until I pull his pants down that I relies how large the bulge in his boxers really is. I get pretty nervous and just continue to stare at it. "Catnip… can you." Gale pants. Oh crap, what do I say? "Sorry, you're just so hot I got distracted." Seems like a pretty good response. He's smiling at least, and it really wasn't a lie, he is too hot. I grab the hem of his boxers and slowly pull them down. I don't look until there all the way off, but when I do I'm shocked. He's huge, at least eight inches. I don't even relies my mouths open and I'm starring again, but apparently Gale does because he looks down and lets out a small laugh, while I blush a deep red. I push my embarrassment aside and focus in the task at hand. I reach out a stroke his member, causing him to moan. I then take the whole thing in my hands and nervously start to work up and down the shaft. He continues to moan as I do this, saying my name every once in a while. I'm really not knowledgeable in this field, so I don't really know what to do now to make him happy. I assume that since he tasted me I should do the same so I fallow my instincts and do just that. I start by just kissing the tip, which he seems to like. Then I try licking his shaft before putting as much of him into my mouth as I can. Since I can't put him all in me I stroke the bottom with my hand while I suck the top. This he really likes and he starts moaning my name like crazy, kind of like how I was earlier. After I little while I stop sucking him and just continue to stroke him so I can lick his balls underneath. I do this a couple times with him yelling my name. "Katniss… I'm gonna cum" he yells. Hearing this I move back to suck him again, still using my hand on his balls. He yells my name one last time before cuming into my mouth. I'm unsure of what to do at first but decide to swallow it so he doesn't think I didn't it, plus it isn't really bad.

I wipe off my mouth and he pulls me back on top of him for a long kiss, before he flips me on my back and lays himself one top of me. I blush it the feeling of his member brushing against the outside of my pussy. I drug out of my thoughts by Gale's voice. "Catnip are you sure you want to do this, believe me I do, but I don't want to pressure you. It's your body and your choice, plus pregnancy. I mean as much as I would want to have a baby with you one day we both know now isn't the time." "Don't worry about pregnancy Gale, in the capitol I they gave me a shot before the games to keep me from getting pregnant, it last for a year so I can get another each year when I go to mentor." I try to reassure him. "Why, you're in the games, how would you get pregnant?" "I guess if someone tried to rape someone in the games and the victim got away they wouldn't want a victor being pregnant with a dead tributes baby, that's just my theory." He just nods before speaking. "Okay so we don't have to worry about that but what I'm scared of Katniss, is us doing this and you changing your mind. I don't know how I could live with that." He puts his head down and I smile a little at how ridiculous that is. "Gale, I love you, I'm not going anywhere even if you wanted me to. You're stuck with me." "Really?" "Really, and yes I'm sure, Gale I want you." I guess this is enough reassurance for him because he starts kissing me furiously while his hands wander my body. When he's done he positions himself at my entrance and looks me straight in the eye. "Ready?" He ask. "Ready" I assure him. Then, ever so slowly, he begins to push into me. I don't really feel anything at first but tense as his tip hits the thin bit of skin that makes me a virgin. He feels me tense and whispers hushing noises into my ear. Once I relax he gives me a quick peck on the lips then speaks. "If you need me to stop tell me." He reassures me. "Okay just please go slow." "Baby, I'll go as slow and gentle as possible." He slowly pushes into me and I wince in pain. I fight to hold back tears as he finally manages to push his entire length in. "Just tell me when" he whispers in my ear." I wait a few seconds to let the pain subside before telling him to move.

At first his movements are slow, but we soon find a rhythm and pick up the pace. He pounding into me and the only words I can seem to remember are faster, harder and Gale. Gale is shout into the air as well, the look on his face tells me he's close. He moves his hand between our bodies and rubs my clit. I'm a moaning mess, just hoping I get the chance to come before Gale has to stop. I feel my walls tighten as Gale moves his head to my ear whispering "Come for me Catnip." This send me over the edge and I come, Gale fallows soon behind then collapses on top of me. We just lie there panting. At this moment nothing can hurt us not even the Capitol. "I love you." Gale tells me. Still out of breath I manage to choke out "I know, I love you to."


End file.
